1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels of the type utilizing a magnetic spool brake and, more particularly, to an actuator assembly for moving a least part of the brake assembly selectively towards and away from the spool.
2. Background Art
In a baitcast-type fishing reel, a line carrying spool is mounted for rotation upon a frame. A crank handle is operable to rotate the spool through a drive connection to thereby retrieve line onto the reel. By operating an actuator, the user can disengage the drive connection to place the reel in a cast state, wherein the spool is freely rotatable. To effect a cast, the user thrusts the rod so that the weight of the bait causes the line to pay out. One problem that is common with this type of reel is that as the rod is initially thrust, the speed of the spool may exceed the rate of line payout. As a consequence, the line will "backlash" or a "bird's nest" will be developed in the line supply on the spool. This requires that the user stop fishing and manually untangle the line on the spool. Even the most experienced fisherman may experience this difficulty.
To control the "backlashing" problem, it is known to incorporate a magnetic braking system, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,308, to Puryear. In this structure, a pivotable actuator is operable to move magnets selectively towards and away from the spool.
One problem with conventional brake assemblies of the type shown in Puryear is that with the magnets fully retracted away from the spool, the magnets may be in close enough proximity to the spool that they still produce a braking effect.